


The Underdog Prevails

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Hank is kind of a sex god, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Erik have been competing (aggressively might I add) for Charles' affection since they'd both laid eyes on him. One morning they unhappily  discover they've been playing a game whose prize has already been won by a surprising victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underdog Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the kink_meme over at live journal.

Alex can feel Erik's animosity rolling off the other in waves and he has to try with all his might to keep his ability beneath his skin before he does something he'll regret. Okay, something Charles will make him regret. Details. It's 6:00am and Alex just can't be bothered dealing with this guy's bull shit. The only reason he's up this early in the first place was to scab the first training session of the day with the professor and if that just so happened to coincide with having a valid excuse to see Charles in bed, notorious late riser that he is, well then power to him.

But lo' and behold, who should he find approaching the professors door from the other side of the hallway? Bloody Erik. Erik with his idiotic accent, idiotic muscles and idiotic adeptness in chess.

So here they both are, standing in front of one Charles Xavier's bedroom. Alex can only find some satisfaction that Erik is as equally pleased with his presence as Alex appears to be with his. Whatever. Besides some years and some experience - Erik had nothing on him.

His musing is cut short however as the door swings open seemingly by its on volition revealing an incredibly disheveled Hank who upon noticing their company - freezes in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise. There's an awkward pause as everyone seems to gather their bearings, and then Alex, eloquent boy that he is, speaks.

"Where's Charles and what the fuck are you doing in his room?"

He can practically feel Erik's eye roll next to him at his brashness, but he can't really bring himself to care. All he wants to know is why the fuck Hank is in Charles bedroom at six in the morning in yesterday's clothes (mussed no less!) and looking for all the world like he's been caught dipping his hand in the cookie jar.

Besides, he just said what Erik won't because he's a bastard who thinks everyone can just interpret his silences. But back to Hank.

Hank is fidgeting under the weight of both Erik's and his own pointed stare. Hank glances nervously over his shoulder, back into the room. Whatever he must have seen behind him has obviously affected him for when he faces them again he looks a little dazed.

At Alex's continued questioning look he flushes, and clumsily begins to explain himself

"He's err-sick! Yeah, sick. Has been all night. So I've been, well, here. Taking hi- care! Taking care of him." Alex relaxes at the other boys words. He wants to chide himself really, I mean c'mon, Hank? Hank doing the dirty with the professor behind closed doors? Please.

Erik only snorts at the other boy's fumbling explanation to which Alex can only glare at. Not for Hank's sake obviously, but simply because Erik is a dick.

But when Erik makes for the door, Hank quickly tightens his grip and brings it in closer so it's crowding his body. That, that is interesting.

"I'm afraid Charles isn't exactly," Hank pauses "...up to par at the moment."

"What the hell does that mean." Erik says. From anyone else it might have sounded like a question. But this is Erik and well, he only has a 3 tonal variety. Demanding, pissed and threatening. Alex has to commend the other boy on his balls of steel though as he simply, albeit nervously, readjusts the glasses on his nose and explains.

"I means he's unavailable. Thoroughly indisposed. Currently occupied. In no condition to take visitors. Has no business leaving thi-"

Thoroughly indisposed? God Hank is such a loser sometimes. The vein in Erik's neck is bulging and only getting bigger and bigger with every synonym Hank spews. The bozo has obviously noticed Erik's rising temper if the way his shoulders keep hunching in on himself with every word he utters is any indication. He can't seem to stop though which Alex finds amusing, and he's content to let Hank's little game of verbal Jenga play out until he's removed far too many blocks of Erik's self-control and the brute finally snaps.

Alex can't see Charles, so he might as well indulge in his second favorite past-time: watching Erik go apeshit.

But today was a day destined for disappointments it seemed as Erik eventually just raises his hand in a motion to stop and Hank's voice stammers to a pathetic halt. Wordlessly Erik has begun to walk away and Hank visibly deflates with relief at the sight of his retreating back. He even offers Alex a small smile when Alex decides to leave as well, appearing to let his little barb "Cya Big foot" slide. Alex is already contemplating sneaking into Charles room when-

 _**"Hank? Hank I'm cold, be a dear and come back to bed will you?."** _

For a moment the world seems to freeze. He can see that Erik, halfway down the hallway has stopped mid step, Alex himself shocked into remaining deathly still.

Alex is just aware enough to hear Hank mumble something along the lines of "Um, I should uh-, probably go, see to that. Yeah. Bye." before following the statement up by slamming the door in his face.

\--

Erik and Alex are still gaping in the deserted hallway 3 minutes later when Charles' moaning starts filtering through the door.

"What the fuck!?!?!"

\--


End file.
